Just To Hear Your Voice
by boothandboneslove
Summary: Spock talks to Jim until he falls asleep, while Jim is stuck on earth.


Jim quickly turned on the comm, and signed in. He smiled when Spock's face appeared on the screen, still wearing his meditation robe, hair perfectly in place as always. Jim had been stuck on earth for the last week, playing diplomat. Spock was still on the Enterprise as they mapped stars not far from earth. Jim and Spock had taken to talking via comm since he had arrived on earth, it helped a little, but Jim still missed his husband.

"Jim" Spock greeted, inclining his head slightly.

"Hey babe" Jim grinned, waving at the screen.

"How are the negotiations coming?" Spock asked, Jim groaned in response.

"Horrible, it was a shouting match today. I think my eardrum nearly broke" Jim replied.

"I do not think you are in danger of becoming deaf Ashau," Spock told him, and Jim smiled slightly.

"Okay, maybe not. Almost all of the ambassadors, and admirals were yelling though. Your father actually looked annoyed for a second, I wouldn't have noticed if I wasn't so used to discerning your moods. The Morvatis ambassador got so angry she actually changed colors, but I can understand that, I mean the Froetion ambassador was completely ignoring the concerns of the other ambassadors, and acting like his people are more important then other races. The Morvatis people should take the priority, Kiligons have been spotted near them several times and they need supplies, and medicine, but the Froetion's are causing a fuss" Jim told him.

"The Froetions are new to the federation, they are still learning that they are not above others" Spock said.

"They shot you" Jim argued.

"I am well aware that you do not like them, but you are a captain you have to be diplomatic to all members of the federation, including the Froetions. Starfleet will decide who needs helped the most, your job is to answer the questions you are asked and state your opinions" Spock retorted.

"Alright, fine, I get it. I'm not allowed to knock sense into the pompous pig" Jim sighed, cheering when it earned a small smile from his bond mate.

"Oh, guess what?" Jim said loudly as he remembered something he wanted to tell Spock.

"Yes?" Spock asked.

"The Morvatis ambassador had her new baby with her today, he's adorable Spock. I wasn't sure what a half Morvatis and half human child would look like with the fact that the Morvatis people kinda look like giant chameleons, but he was so cute. He didn't have a lot of scales, only a little on his arms and legs and a few on his cheeks, he was like a light pinkish peach, little darker then a human skin tone, but he looked almost completely human" Jim said, excitedly, and Spock smiled slightly once again, he was well aware that his mate liked children, though he didn't want any of his own.

"Were you allowed to hold him?" Spock asked, knowing Jim would have asked.

"I was, he was so tiny, I was almost afraid I'd hurt him by accident" Jim told him.

"I do not believe you would ever harm a child, even by accident, you are very careful with them" Spock assured him.

"Glad to know you have so much faith in me. But let's talk about something else for now okay? You'll hear more about the meetings tomorrow" Jim smiled.

XXX

Spock and Jim talked for another hour, well Jim did most of the talking, Spock just listened, content to listen to his mate talk. Jim talked until his eyes started to droop, and almost every other word was interrupted by a yawn.

"You are tired T'hy'la, it is time for you to sleep now" Spock told him, eyes amused. Jim shook his head, forcing his eyes open and smothering another yawn.

"No, I'm alright" Jim argued.

"You are falling asleep," Spock pointed out.

"I don't want to sleep, I miss you, I miss your voice. I miss the way you talk to me when I have nightmares until I can go back to sleep" Jim sighed.

"Do you have your communicator with you?" Spock asked.

"Yeah, don't see why that matters though" Jim answered.

"Get ready for bed, I will talk to you through you communicator until you fall asleep" Spock told him, watching as Jim perked up, smiling happily.

"Are you sure? Don't you need to get to bed?" Jim asked.

"I am not in need of sleep at the present time" Spock assured him.

"Okay. Give me fifteen minutes and I'll be ready okay?" Jim asked with a smile.

"Yes" Spock nodded, touching two fingers to the screen when Jim did, watching as Jim smiled again before he closed the video comm.

XXX

Fifteen minutes later, Jim was in bed, covered up, and communicator in hand, waiting for Spock to contact him. Seconds later his communicator beeped, and Jim quickly opened it.

"Hey baby" Jim said, smiling so wide his cheeks hurt. He can't believe that Spock is just going to sit and talk to him on the communicator until he falls asleep when he know Spock could be doing other things, working on reports at the desk, down in the lab doing experiments and just because he said he missed him.

"Greetings Ashau" Spock replies, and Jim's smile widens a little bit.

"I hope these meetings end soon, I miss the way you pet my hair when you say "Goodnight Ashau" when we go to bed" Jim comments.

"I miss you as well T'hy'la" Spock admitted.

"Sammy keeps asking me what that means," Jim told him.

"Indeed, what have you told her?" Spock asked.

"I told her to ask you, I wasn't sure if it was something that wasn't supposed to be told to outsiders. I know you told me, but I'm part of it, so I couldn't really judge if that meant it was okay or not" Jim replied.

"It is not a secret" Spock assured him.

"Alright, I'll still have you explain it to her" Jim said.

"Very well" Spock retorted.

"Tell me about the experiments you've been doing" Jim said, snuggling into the pillow with a yawn. Jim smiled listening to his mate's deep voice as he talked, eyes closing and breath becoming even as he drifted off to sleep.

"Sleep well Ashau" Spock said softly, listening as Jim snored quietly for a few minutes before he closed his communicator, ending the transmission.


End file.
